Sentinel
by Sekishiki
Summary: Una mision terminada por su sacrificio junto al de sus compañeros... ese se suponia que seria el final para Aioria de Leo. Sin embargo por alguna razon en lugar de eso el se encuentra en un mundo poco familiar... un lugar que esta en contra de lo que el cree. ¿Acaso Aioria considerara que este mundo merece salvacion?. Aioriax?


**Prologo: El León Dorado.**

**-Muro de los Lamentos-**

En estos momentos nos encontramos en un lugar del Inframundo conocido como 'El Muro de los Lamentos'.

Un gran muro situado en lo profundo del Inframundo.

Ese muro era prácticamente indestructible, ya que ni las poderosas Armas de Libra habían logrado destruirlo.

Únicamente los Dioses eran los únicos capases de traspasarlo.

Ya que después de ese muro se encuentra una Híper Dimensión que únicamente los Dioses son capaces de cruzar sin morir.

Y más allá se encontraban los Campos Elíseos.

Normalmente nadie salvo los Espectros o Pandora podía llegar a ese lugar.

Sin embargo en estos momentos eso no estaba ocurriendo, ya que había varias personas en este lugar.

Y cada uno de ellos vestía una Armadura, cuatro de los presentes utilizaban armaduras de diferentes colores.

Sin embargo los otros doce tenían en común el hecho de que utilizaban Armaduras de Color Dorado.

Ellos son los Santos de Athena.

Y en estos momentos es la primera vez en esta desde la última Guerra Santa, la cual fue peleada contra el ejército de Hades para detener el Lost Canvas de matar a todos en el planeta. Donde todos los Santos Dorados están juntos en un mismo lugar.

Ya que desde la última Guerra Santa, Dohko de Libra ha estado en Rozan vigilando el Sello de los Espectros pero aun así el todavía era el Santo de Libra activo en esta era.

Todos ellos estaban aquí con un solo propósito: Destruir el Muro de los Lamentos para que los Santos de Bronce puedan llegar hacia Athena.

Normalmente esas palabras hubiesen sonado ridículas, sin embargo estos Santos de Bronce eran bastante diferentes de los comunes y corrientes.

Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun son definitivamente unos Santos que serán recordados por las futuras generaciones, ya que ellos (junto con Ikki de Fénix) lograron superar numerosos oponentes y siempre pelaron por Athena, llegando incluso a superar las Doce Casas del Santuario y evitar que Poseidón pudiese eliminar a la humanidad.

Si… si son ellos entonces los Santos Dorados confían en que podrán llegar hacia Athena.

Pero ahora nuestra atención se fija particularmente en una de las personas en ese lugar. Uno de los que visten esas Armaduras Doradas.

Específicamente aquel con cabello de color rojo y ojos azules (Su apariencia está basada en el Episodio G).

El nombre de esa persona es: Aioria de Leo, el Guardián de la Quinta Casa del Santuario.

Desde joven su vida no fue nada fácil, sin embargo el persevero para ser como su modelo a seguir. Su propio hermano, Aioros de Sagitario.

Lamentablemente gracias a la locura de la segunda personalidad Saga de Géminis. Aioros fue falsamente acusado de traidor lo que hizo difícil la vida de Aioria, quien tuvo que vivir siendo conocido como el 'hermano del traidor'.

Pero aun así Aioria persevero para continuar y logro convertirse en un Santo Dorado a la edad de siete años.

Aun así hubo gente que no confiaba en el debido a ser el 'hermano del traidor', entre ellos destacaba Milo de Escorpio.

Pero con el paso del tiempo ciertos eventos ocurrieron, principalmente la presencia de los Santos de Bronce, quienes ayudaron a que Aioria descubriese que Aioros nunca fue un traidor.

De entre ellos es con el Santo de Pegaso, Seiya con quien Aioria desarrollo una amistad especial (Ayudado por el hecho de que Seiya pudo vestir la Armadura de Sagitario de Aioros).

Y ahora él y su hermano estaban reunidos una vez más… sin embargo tristemente no había tiempo para poder extender esta reunión…

Aun así ambos pudieron decir unas pocas palabras el uno al otro, palabras que significaban mucho a pesar de ser pocas.

"Aioros, hermano mío," Son las palabras que dice Aioria, quien da un apretón de manos a un hombre rubio y de ojos azules… su hermano, Aioros.

Han sido años desde la última vez que se vieron en persona.

"Aioria, estamos aquí gracias al poder de la Diosa Athena, hemos venido a luchar por ella y protegerla, mi querido hermano," Responde un feliz y orgulloso Aioros.

El Santo de Sagitario está feliz porque finalmente pudo reunirse con Aioria, y orgulloso por como su hermano menor había crecido hasta convertirse en un poderoso Santo Dorado.

"Hermano…" Esas palabras de Aioria son dichas con lágrimas en sus ojos. Aun cuando alguna gente diga lo contrario, los hombres pueden llorar, e incluso los más poderosos como los Santos Dorados han llegado a hacerlo.

Aun cuando en el fondo Aioria sabe que estos serán sus últimos momentos… aun así el se siente muy feliz.

Al final de su vida él y su hermano finalmente estaban juntos como Santos Dorados, los dos vistiendo sus Armaduras.

Y no solo era él. Hyoga y Camus se habían reunido por fin, lo mismo con Shura y Shiryu, quienes tenían un gran respeto mutuo por ambos, e incluso Seiya y Aldebarán de Tauro pudieron reencontrarse.

"Escuchen todos ustedes," Comienza a hablar Dohko de Libra, "Sus espíritus han resucitado y venido hasta aquí para luchar y defender a Athena,".

"Por eso no nos podemos rendir hasta alcanzar nuestro objetivo," Finaliza de habla el Santo de Libra.

"Tenemos que abrir el camino hacia los Campos Elíseos," Son las palabras de Saga de Géminis.

Si, esa es la única razón por la cual ellos regresaron.

Aioros saca su Arco y Flecha de Sagitario a la vez que activa su Cosmos.

"Mu, Milo, Shaka," Aioria llama a sus compañeros.

"Entendido," Asiente Shaka de Virgo.

"Si," Dice Milo de Escorpio.

"¡Vamos!" Y con esas palabras Aioria y los demás van hacia sus compañeros, todos con la determinación de derrumbar ese Muro a como dé lugar.

"Aioria..." Dice un preocupado Seiya.

El Santo de Leo se detiene por unos segundos y mira al de Pegaso.

"Adiós Seiya, cuídate," Son las palabras de despedida de Aioria hacia el Santo de Bronce que se había ganado su respeto.

"¿Por qué dijo adiós?" Se pregunto Seiya. Se podía escuchar incertidumbre en la voz de Pegaso… como si su instinto le estuviese diciendo que algo grande va a ocurrir aquí.

Dohko les explico a los Santos de Bronce que los Santos Dorados planeaban sacrificarse para destruir el Muro de los Lamentos, y de cómo la manera de ganar esta Guerra Santa seria destruyendo el cuerpo de Hades.

Seiya y los demás lo entendieron.

Aioros tenía su flecha fija en el miro, únicamente faltaba que él y los demás hiciesen explotar sus Cosmos.

"Yo confió en ti, Seiya," Y estas palabras de parte de Aioria son dichas con una sonrisa, sabiendo que él puede confiar en el Santo de Pegaso para que salven a Athena y derroten a Hades.

"Si, Aioria," Palabras de Seiya que indican que el no fallara y que Aioria puede morir tranquilo.

Milo, Shaka y Mu también les dieron unas últimas palabras a Shun y a Hyoga.

Al ver la confianza que los Santos Dorado tienen en los de Bronce. Aioros sonríe.

"Amigos, ha llegado el momento de que los Caballeros de la Esperanza logremos un milagro," Son las palabras de Aioros de Sagitario.

"¡Les encargamos el cuidado de Athena!" Dicen los doce Santos Dorados al mismo tiempo.

Encontrando todavía más determinación ante esas palabras, Seiya y los demás comienzan a correr afuera del lugar para evitar ser dañados por el poder que estará por desatarse en este lugar.

Sin embargo… se podían ver lágrimas en los ojos de los cuatro Santos de Bronce.

'_Lo haremos… salvaremos a Athena…'_ Pensó Hyoga mientras corría junto con sus amigos.

'_Llegaremos a los Campos Elíseos y le entregaremos la Armadura a Athena,_' Esos pensamientos le pertenecían a Shiryu.

'_Lucharemos hasta el fin, Saori necesita la Armadura de Athena,'_ Ese fue Shun.

'_Destruiremos el cuerpo de Hades, ¡Lo juro!'_ Y finalmente Seiya dio sus pensamientos.

'Vamos a extrañarlos amigos, pero siempre los recordaremos,' Y ahora Seiya le dice su adiós a los Santos Dorados… aun mentalmente ellos entienden lo que él quiere decir.

'_Ustedes fueron verdaderos hermanos,'_ Esos pensamientos de Hyoga muestran a cuanto puede llegar la camaradería entre los Santos de Athena.

'_Lucharon a nuestro lado en nombre de la paz y de la justicia,'_ Ahora ese fue Shiryu el que pensó eso.

'_Fueron nuestros amigos, y nuestros concejeros,'_ Y ese fue Shun.

Se podían notar que los Santos de Bronce realmente respetaban a los Dorados.

'_No me despido aun… nos volveremos a encontrar…' _Seiya inicia ese pensamiento, pero él y los demás terminan juntos con unas palabras.

"¡Vivirán por siempre valientes Santos Dorados!" Los Santos de Bronce exclaman a la vez aquellas palabras.

Con eso ellos dejaron el lugar.

Los Santos Dorados tuvieron un pequeño momento para recordar y desearles suerte a los de Bronce. Pero al sentir el Cosmos de un Espectro ahí, ellos decidieron apresurarse.

"Ahora, hay que derrumbar el muro… ¡A cualquier costo!" Dice Aioros, quien sabe que dentro de poco el tendrá que lanzar su Flecha Dorada de Sagitario.

"¡Recuerden, confiamos en ustedes jóvenes Santos de Bronce!" Exclama Dohko mientras hace arder su Cosmos.

"Por la paz…" Comienza Camus.

"Y la justicia del mundo…" Continúa Milo.

"Lo lograremos," Finaliza Shura.

Los tres encendieron sus Cosmos al máximo.

"¡Nuestros Cosmos brillaran como la luz del sol!" Aioria dice esas palabras junto con Aldebarán.

"¡La esperanza surgirá en medio de la oscuridad!" Y esas son dichas por Saga, Mascara de la Muerte, Afrodita, Shaka y Mu.

"¡Athena, ofrecemos nuestra vida para salvar al mundo!" Exclaman los doce Santos Dorados al mismo tiempo.

Y Aioros lo hace…

El dispara la Flecha Dorada que lleva el Cosmos de los doce.

Una enorme ola de energía dorada inmediatamente comienza a arrasar con el lugar.

Eso es lo último que vieron los Santos Dorados…

Sin embargo, si uno pudiese haber visto desde más cerca se hubiese dado cuenta de un detalle: Todos ellos estaban sonriendo al momento de morir.

**XzXzX**

Únicamente queda destrucción en el Muro de los Lamentos, prueba del poder de los Santos Dorados.

Y en el dicho Muro hay un enorme agujero, probando que el sacrificio de ellos funciono.

Seiya y los demás llegaron aquí para encontrar eso… sin embargo no había rastro alguno de los Santos Dorados.

Pero al mirar un brillo en el techo del lugar… ahí se encontraban las Armaduras Doradas.

Ellas estaban vacías, señalando que sus usuarios ya no tenían cuerpos.

Pero algunas todavía tenían un poco del Cosmos residual de sus usuarios, le que les permitió a sus espíritus dar un mensaje.

"**Caballeros, recuerden que el poder de Tauro estará siempre a su lado, nunca lo olviden guerreros," **Palabras dichas por el espíritu de Aldebarán de Tauro, quien le sonríe a los Santos de Bronce.

"**Aun cuando no haya esperanza su Cosmos siempre se elevara al máximo y conseguirá un milagro, ustedes son verdaderos Santos, no lo olviden,"** Son las palabras de Aioria.

En su caso es verdad. El también peleo contra un gran número de oponentes y en más de una ocasión pensó que iba a morir, pero siempre su Cosmos creó un milagro y el pudo salir adelante.

"**Escuchen, pueden contar conmigo aunque estemos lejos, por siempre, jamás pierdan la esperanza,"** Son las palabras de Milo de Escorpio.

"**Hyoga, mi mejor discípulo, nunca olvides que tienes la fuerza para enfrentar al enemigo por poderoso que sea,"** Las palabras de Camus estaban más que nada dirigidas a su estudiante.

"**Así es Shiryu, el poder de Excalibur reside en ti, deben proteger al mundo, jamás descansen hasta conseguir la paz,"** Como con Camus. Las palabras de Shura iban dirigidas hacia una persona particular.

"**Santo de Dragón, ahora como Dohko y el Santo de Libra te entrego mi armadura,"** Y Dohko es quien da las últimas palabras a su discípulo.

Después de eso las Armaduras se desvanecieron.

Parecía el fin y realmente lo fue para once de los doce Santos Dorados.

Sin embargo algo raro paso con el alma de Aioria de Leo… su alma simplemente no siguió a la de sus compañeros.

¿A dónde fue a parar?

A un lugar separado de este mundo… un lugar donde 'Cosmos' y 'Santo' son conceptos que nunca existieron.

¿Pero porque pasó eso?

Eso eventualmente se revelara, pero la realidad es una sola: La misión del León Dorado todavía no ha terminado.

Hay otro lugar que lo necesita.

Y no solo un lugar… sino que también una persona.

Una persona que terminara apreciando a Aioria de una manera que él no se esperaría.

**-¿?-**

"Auch…" Se escucha la voz de Aioria, quien logra hacer ese sonido para indicar el dolor que siente en estos momentos.

Pero en ese instante Aioria sintió que algo andaba muy mal.

Para empezar…

¿Cómo es posible que el sienta dolor en estos momentos?

Para empezar el ni siquiera debería tener un cuerpo después del sacrificio que hizo junto a sus compañeros.

De hecho lo último que Aioria puede recordar es una luz muy brillante, y después de eso nada.

Supuestamente después de eso habría muerte, pero todo parece indicar que el Santo de Leo todavía continúa con vida.

Lo que en teoría debería ser imposible.

Es por eso que con un poco de esfuerzo Aioria abre sus ojos para ver en donde se encuentra.

Un bosque.

Un simple bosque.

Específicamente el claro de un bosque.

Juzgando por el cielo debe ser de noche, probablemente medianoche.

La hermosa luna esta iluminando el lugar, lo que le permite a Aioria mover levemente su cabeza y ver un rio bastante cerca suyo.

Al ver el rio Aioria se dio cuenta de que el tenia sed.

Al pensar en eso el Santo de Leo también se dio cuenta de que no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado en ese bosque.

Pero primero lo primero. El Santo de Leo necesitaba calmar su sed.

Aioria trata de levantarse, sin embargo el Santo de Leo tiene un poco de dificultad para hacerlo.

El hecho de haber usado su Cosmos al máximo para destruir el Muro de los Lamentos es algo que lo dejo extremadamente cansado. De hecho Aioria sabe que si no encuentra un lugar para descansar pronto el estará en graves problemas.

Según lo que puede sentir el Santo de Leo, su cuerpo necesitara días de descanso y quedarse al descubierto en un bosque era prácticamente pedir que alguien le atacase y robase todo lo que tuviese.

La única excepción seria si este bosque fuese uno que se encontrase realmente alejado de la civilización. Pero incluso así también estaba el riesgo de animales salvajes e incluso la posibilidad de lluvia y noches frías.

Aun siendo un Santo Dorado, Aioria era humano y su cuerpo era susceptible ante enfermedades, y si el lograba enfermarse aquí, entonces la exposición al clima únicamente empeoraría las cosas para el Santo de Leo.

Eso sin contar que un ladrón podría intentar robarle su Armadura de Leo mientras el se encontrase durmiendo…

"_¡!"_

Aioria en ese mismo instante se dio cuenta de un importante detalle, algo que de alguna manera había ignorado hasta ese entonces…

El todavía tiene puesta su Armadura de Leo.

Imposible…

Se supone que esta Armadura se había quedado con las otras cuando él y los demás Santos Dorados se sacrificaron para destruir el Muro de los Lamentos.

Aioria lo sabe porque utilizo lo último que le quedaba de conciencia residual para hablar con Seiya y los otros a través de su Armadura.

¿Entonces como es posible que Armadura todavía estuviese con él?

"Tendré que preocuparme luego de eso… ahora lo importante es encontrar un lugar seguro donde pueda descansar… " Sorprendentemente Aioria pudo moverse con más libertad para poder beber el agua del rio.

Aun cuando su cuerpo estaba exhausto, su Armadura le estaba dando energía extra para continuar.

Esa era la verdad, si el Santo se encontraba sin energía o demasiado cansado como para producir el Cosmos necesario para moverse o transportarse a otro lugar, la Armadura podía ayudar produciendo un poco de Cosmos y con eso dándole una oportunidad a su portador de encontrar ayuda.

Claro está eso casi nunca era necesario ya que cuando el Santo estuviese en tal estado la Armadura ya habría sido destruida o dañada.

Pero tal parece que en estos momentos eso fue útil.

**XzXzX**

Aioria no sabe por cuánto tiempo ha estado caminando, ya que su habilidad para sentir el tiempo está un poco inestable considerando su cansancio y el estado de su cuerpo.

Podrían haber sido horas o simplemente minutos. El no podía saberlo, únicamente quedaba continuar caminando hasta encontrar un lugar seguro… eso era lo único que él podía hacer en estos momentos.

Pero luego de caminar un rato mas Aioria pudo ver como el bosque comenzaba desaparecer lentamente y como al frente se podía ver un área sin árboles, cosa que señala el fin del bosque.

"Finalmente…" Murmura con una sonrisa en su rostro el pelirrojo.

Y utilizando pura fuerza de voluntad, Aioria logra salir del bosque… sin embargo el lugar en el que se encontró era algo que él no esperaba.

Ruinas.

Eso era lo que había en frente de el.

Las ruinas de una aldea, la cual parecía haber sido abandonada desde hace bastante tiempo, lo que se podía notar por la vegetación que había comenzado a crecer y el estado de las casas.

Un claro indicio de que este lugar había sido abandonad, y por lo que Aioria pudo ver fue debido a una batalla de gran tamaño, la cual seguramente fue bastante pareja pero que termino con la derrota de los habitantes de este lugar.

Sea como sea se nota que nadie ha estado aquí en mucho tiempo, lo que era extremadamente bueno para Aioria, ya que eso significaba que él estaría seguro mientras dormía.

Por suerte para el Santo de Leo, había una especie de templo el cual milagrosamente estaba casi sin daños.

Y ganando un poco de energía al estar cada vez más cerca de un lugar seguro para descansar, Aioria camino hacia el templo.

Y como él estaba tan cansado hasta el punto que tenía problemas para ver. El no se dio cuenta de que habían esqueletos de personas rodeando el templo, probablemente ellos fueron quienes lo protegieron hasta el final.

Lo que el Santo de Leo no sabía era que ese templo estaba protegido por Sellos realmente poderosos, los cuales fueron puestos ahí con la última fuerza de los que ahora son los esqueletos que rodean el lugar.

Aquel Sello hubiese repelido a cualquiera que intentase entrar. Y demostró ser verdad cuando los ejércitos que invadieron y destruyeron este lugar intentaron entrar al templo para apoderarse de sus tesoros y pergaminos llenos de secretos de la gente que vivió aquí.

Sin embargo ese Sello únicamente podía lidiar con una energía conocida como Chakra…

Cuando Aioria cruzo la puerta y con eso activo el Sello… nada ocurrió.

Aun cuando la Armadura de Leo podía aguantar a la perfección ese poder, fue el Cosmos el cual hizo inmune a Aioria a los efectos de la protección de ese lugar.

"Finalmente puedo descansar…" Y con esas palabras. Aioria de Leo cerró sus ojos y se puso a dormir.

Y él no se dio cuenta en ese momento, pero él había entrado donde mucha gente que buscaba poder lo había hecho.

Ya que mucha gente sabia el gran poder que tenía el Clan que habitaba este lugar.

Y cerca de ese templo se podía ver un letrero en el suelo. Un letrero dañado que a pesar de todo aun se podía leer, lo que decía era:

_Uzushiogakure no Sato._

Y este solo es el inicio del viaje de Aioria en este nuevo mundo, un viaje que terminara por cambiar muchas cosas.

**-Konohagakure no Sato, (Oficina del Sandaime)-**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, el Sandaime Hokage. Líder de la Aldea Ninja de Konoha.

Quien en su juventud fue considerado como uno de los Ninjas más fuertes y temibles del mundo e incluso ahora sigue siendo temible.

En estos momentos el se encuentra lidiando con el papeleo, uno de los enemigos que nunca pueden ser derrotados, aun con la habilidades y experiencias de un Ninja.

Sin embargo, en estos momentos el Hokage está tranquilo a pesar de todo.

Ya que últimamente nada de lo que habría que preocuparse estaba ocurriendo en Konoha.

La situación con el Clan Uchiha estaba un poco tensa, pero probablemente no llegara a ser un problema y todo se solucionara de manera pacífica…

Sin tan solo supiese lo que vendrá…

Pero por ahora todo anda bien.

"¡Sensei!" Se escucha la voz de mismísimo Jiraiya, quien aparece en la ventana de la oficina del Hokage.

El Hokage da un pequeño suspiro… tal parece que los momentos de paz se habían terminado…

La presencia de Jiraiya era un claro indicador de eso, ya que el no regresaba a la Aldea a menos que fuese para dar reportes, lo que debería ser en unos meses más adelante.

"Jiraiya, el hecho de que estés aquí es suficiente para indicar que algo importante debe estar pasando," Habla el Hokage.

El Sannin asiente rápidamente.

"Así es, es sobre la profecía de los Sapos," Dice Jiraiya.

Eso llamo la atención del Sandaime, principalmente porque según lo que él entendía esa profecía se refería al bebe que tuvieron Minato y Kushina, y que su puesta mente ese bebe crecería para convertirse en el salvador de esta tierra y que terminaría por romper el Ciclo del Odio.

En un momento se pensó que esa persona seria Minato, lo que lamentablemente no fue posible.

Aun así había fe de que el fruto del amor entre Minato y Kushina creciese para cumplir esa profecía.

Jiraiya incluso planea aparecer y ayudar a entrenar a esa persona cuando sea el momento indicado.

"¿Paso algo con la profecía?" Pregunta el Sandaime, aun cuando esta ligeramente preocupado por lo que pueda pasar.

Jiraiya asiente, pero se puede ver en sus ojos que ese cambio es bastante serio.

"Así es, la profecía cambio… ¡Ahora se refiere a una persona totalmente distinta!" Revela el Sannin.

Esa revelación sí que se gano toda la atención del Sandaime, ya que dependiendo de lo que este escrito ahí el destino del mundo podría cambiar.

En el mejor de los casos aquella persona podría pertenecer a uno de los Clanes de Konoha, por lo que sería más fácil ayudar a que la profecía se cumpla.

"Necesito que me leas la profecía," Dice seriamente el Sandaime.

Jiraiya asiente ante esas palabras, y tomando una bocanada de aire. Se prepara para leer la nueva profecía.

"_El destino de salvar estas tierras no puede caer en las manos de un Ninja,_

_El destino de terminar con el Ciclo del Odio depende del poder de un Santo,_

_El León Dorado tiene un increíble poder, un poder capaz de sobrepasar a los más poderosos de estas tierras,_

_Sin embargo la historia de estas tierras es algo que va en contra de sus creencias,_

_Un guerrero que pelea por la justicia y por su Diosa,_

_Pero si el León Dorado decide que vale la pena, entonces el Ciclo del Odio se romperá,_

_Si no vale la pena este mundo se terminara a manos de los enemigos,_

_El futuro dependerá de esa persona, aquella persona que jamás será un Ninja,_

"Esas son las palabras de la nueva profecía," Finaliza de hablar Jiraiya.

Esa nueva profecía deja al Sandaime en un estado pensativo. Esto realmente lo cambiaba todo.

El destino de ser el 'chico de la profecía' había cambiado de manos y por lo que estaba escrito ahí esa persona es alguien muy problemático.

La pregunta era…

¿Habrá alguna forma de convencerlo de que vale la pena salvar el mundo?

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Bueno, como pueden ver una de mis series favoritas es Saint Seiya. (En realidad es mi segunda favorita, mi favorita es One Piece).

Además de que aquí la cosa es diferente:

Naruto NO es el héroe ni el protagonista de esta historia, ese es Aioria. (Y como en la imagen el es pelirrojo, ya que así alguna gente lo confundiría t creerían que él es un Uzumaki. Lo que haría las cosas más interesantes).

Simplemente me dieron ganas de intentar una historia donde el protagonismo recaiga en otra persona a parte de Naruto, y Aioria me pareció el perfecto candidato (Originalmente iba a ser Mu o Shura…).

Además Naruto es usualmente quien recibe los poderes de la serie con la que el Crossover está pasando, cuando también puede pasar a la inversa y los personajes del mundo del Crossover aparezcan en el mundo de Naruto y recaiga el protagonismo en ellos.

Como verán, las Naciones Elementales son todo lo contrario a las razones por la que los Santos pelean, por lo que Aioria no está muy feliz de encontrarse a sí mismo en ese lugar.

Y a la vez, al ser un Santo Dorado con bastante experiencia y técnicas poderosas y con su Armadura de Leo, hacen que Aioria sea una de las personas más poderosas en las Naciones Elementales.

Por cierto, se me ocurrió una pequeña idea para Naruto:

Ya que el no será el protagonista, pensé en hacer un FemNaru (Naruko) como protagonista secundaria y posiblemente interés amoroso de Aioria.

Así que dejen comentarios con sus opiniones.


End file.
